


Overactive Imagination

by Terra5



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Masturbation, its kind of high school implied, sexual fantasies, the high school bit isn’t what’s important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra5/pseuds/Terra5
Summary: Rokurou deals with some unresolved feelings about his fellow classmate.





	Overactive Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest thing I have ever written and it’s only getting posted cuz some people showed interest  
> also unbeta’d so if there’s typos I’m sorry

Rokurou sank into his bed and groaned, exasperated. He’d been itching in his skin all damn day, unfocused and distracted. He’d barely managed to make it through his classes for the day (all remedial, at his mother’s behest), and he had skirted past his family to finally make it to the sanctuary of his room. No one bothered him here until it was time for dinner, and even than that was just a quick rap on his door, barely noticeable.  
He didn’t even bother pulling his fake glasses off, the plastic digging into the bridge of his nose painfully. He could try to focus on the discomfort of it, the press of it distracting him from this bedamned erection-  
Nope.  
He lifted his head and yanked them off with a disgusted sound, burying his face back into his pillow. Of course pain wouldn’t help. Rokurou wasn’t thinking clearly, hadn’t thought clearly for the past year. Long black hair and soft golden eyes flashed in his mind’s eye, and he let out another quiet moan.  
Velvet...

His cock twitched in his pants, and he shifted restlessly. This problem wasn’t going to go away on its own, as much as he would have liked it to. All he could think about was her smile, her hair, the way her eyes lit up whenever she was excited about something in class or talking to her friends-  
The way she said his name.  
Rokurou cursed lowly, rolling over onto his back and hastily fumbling for the button on his pants. His cock was aching now, a painful reminder of how hard (ha) he’d fallen. Shoving his pants down just enough, he lifted his hips to free himself, letting out a shaky sigh at the feel of cool air against his heated skin.  
He hesitated for a moment before taking himself in hand, chewing the inside of his lip. Maybe... he should just take a cold shower instead?  
Another image of Velvet flashed unbidden in his mind, the hint of cleavage he’d seen this morning as he passed by her in her locker, her blouse one button too low-  
“Fuck.” He hissed, bringing his hand up to mouth and licking a wet stripe across the palm as he finally, finally wrapped a hand around himself.  
The first stroke was bliss, sheer relief that made him bite back a quiet sound. He couldn’t lose it that quickly, no matter how good it felt. He’d be way too personally embarrassed. Keeping his pace slow and steady, he took a quiet breath, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander.

_Velvet, perfect Velvet, on her knees on front of him. Her eyes were glazed over with desire and need, her lips swollen and slick from kisses. As he watched, she pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock, taking him in slowly and sinking down on his length. He could feel every inch of it disappearing into her mouth, the wet heat of her tongue, the way she swiped it mischievously across the underside every now and then, just to hear his breath hitch. She was a minx, she had him under her complete control as she took him in to the base, swallowing around him and throwing herself into the blowjob with enthusiasm._

Rokurou stifled a moan, pressing his free hand over his mouth. Hazy sparks of pleasure were already beginning to race up and down his spine. It was a shameful lack of self control, but he’d never been able to control himself around Velvet. Something about her brought down his barriers, made him more honest with both her and himself. The few times he’d managed to gather up the courage to actually engage her in conversation, she always managed to bring to light some new fact about himself that he’d never considered.  
Like the fact that apparently, she was everything he had ever wanted in life.  
His hand’s pace faltered, and he growled, forcing his mind away from that topic. He couldn’t get mushy while he was jerking off! This was supposed to be about relieving some of the fire under his skin, give him a way to actually be able to look at her tomorrow without wanting to shove her against the lockers and-

_Velvet, moaning his name as he gripped her hips and ground his erection against her ass. Her breathless gasps as he reached around and grabbed one of her breasts, kneading the soft flesh through her uniform; the way she would press back against him, soft pleas for more on her lips. She would look back at him as he flipped her skirt up, pushed her panties out of the way and she would moan so pretty for him as he sank into her. Her eyes would sink half closed and she would look so very fuckable as he stated up a fast, rough pace, her cries bouncing off the hallways of the school to let everyone know she loved it-_

His breath hitched, his hips thrusting up unconsciously as he began to fuck into the circle of his hand. What would Velvet sound like as he fucked her? Was she loud? Quiet? Would he have to work for her moans, tease some volume out of her? What would it take to reduce her to a desperate, begging mess?  
What would she look like with that gorgeous hair of hers sweat soaked and tangled, her chest heaving in the afterglow of orgasm after orgasm, beads of sweat running down that soft skin?

_Velvet, gorgeous in every way, naked in his bed as he lavished worship over her body. He would kiss every inch of her, give her all the pleasure and love she deserved, make sure no part of her went unloved as he worked his way down between her legs. He could smell her arousal, could see the evidence of her enjoyment in the slick shine between her thighs. He wanted to stay there forever, to drink in her ecstasy as he felt her legs trembling around his head. The way her fingers buried in his hair as he brought her to climax after climax until she was begging for a break, begging him to ‘fuck me Rokurou please I need you’-_

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck...” He hissed, grabbing a pillow to shove over his face as he lost the last vestiges of his control, fucking up desperately into his hand even as he stroked himself at a rough, almost punishing pace. “Fuck, Velvet, Velvet-“

_Velvet, straddling his lap, holding his face in both hands as she rode him with deliberate slowness, more intimate than anything he could ever imagine. Her lips pressing against his own sweetly, chaste, the words he desperately wanted to hear breathed into his mouth-  
“I love you, Rokurou.”_

Rokurou’s hips jerked, and he pressed the pillow against his face as he came hard enough to see stars. His vision was completely white, as he rode out the orgasm, faint spasms and shivers going through him as he milked it for as long as he could. He took his hand away once he finally went soft, peeling the pillow back and examining the mess he’d made over his sheets, his hand, and his uniform. With a sigh, he rolled over and reached for the box of tissues by his bed.  
...He was going to need to wash that tonight. Goddammit.  
Maybe one day he’d be able to actually talk to her, and get this problem resolved. Until then...  
At least he had a healthy imagination.


End file.
